


Miraclass Brains

by StarrySkyz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Multi, The class have brains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkyz/pseuds/StarrySkyz
Summary: When Lila Rossi threatens Marinette Dupain Cheng, how will the Miraclass react to such villainy? And how will Marinette handle it?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic

Lila Rossi felt great. She had the entire class wrapped around her finger! All but two. Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain Cheng. If not for that _pesky_ Ladybug, Adrien would be wrapped around her finger too! But she just _had_ to come, didn't she? Lila hated her. She wished that Hawkmoth could just defeat her and that alley cat. But Marinette? She had no idea how she knew. It didn't matter, she'd take all her friends away from her. If not for Adrien's declaration of friendship, Marinette wouldn't be in school. But Lila would make sure she had _nobody_ and Mari-brat would leave all on her own.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Class Know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written fanfiction before.

Marinette Dupain Cheng was minding her own business in the bathroom, washing her hands like any person should. She hummed to herself as the water came out of the faucet. 

" Marinette." A sickly sweet voice. Marinette would recognise it anywhere. 

"Lila." She replied, drying her hands.

"I gave you a chance. If not for that meddler, Adrien, you wouldn't be in school. Ugh, such a goody-two-shoes, that boy." The liar scoffed. 

"He... He did?" Marinette felt her face reddening at the mere thought of him. 

"Yeah, that boy's too hung up on you. But I'll change that soon." Lila grinned, sashaying towards Marinette. She slammed her hands on either side of her head, practically pinning her to the wall. "Soon, your friends will _hate_ you and absolutely love me."

What did she mean? 

"Is that a threat?" Marinette asked.

"If you want to call it that." Lila shrugged. "But I prefer promise. Bye!" And she left.

Marinette's back slid down the wall as she curled into herself. Tikki zipped out of her purse.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, Tikki."

-

Alya gasped. Lila said that to her best friend?! Alya dashed towards the classroom where the rest of the class were, preparing to leave. Lila had left by then. Alya saw _red. Nobody_ threatened her best friend. Nobody. She burst into the room.

"We need to talk. Now." She said. The class each turned to look at eachother. 

"What's wrong, Alya?" Mylene asked.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you." She whipped out her phone and showed them footage of Lila threatening Marinette.

"She's going down." Rose said. Everybody turned to look at her. Had she always been that scary? Sweet Rose?

"Totally. What do we do first?" Alix asked. 

"We expose her for the liar she is." Alya said.


	3. Chapter 3 : Planning

"But how do we do that?" Kim asked. 

"Simple, research every lie she's ever told. All false promises. Maybe try to interview a few." Chloe looked at him and said. 

"And get justice for Marinette." Everyone turned to look at Adrien. He hadn't spoken until now.

"I can ask Ladybug!" Alya piped up. 

"I can ask Jagged Stone, he's staying at Daddy's hotel!" Chloe joined in. 

"And I can talk to my father about letting her go." Adrien muttered. 

"What was that, Sunshine?" Alya asked.

"My father hired _Lie-la_ to model with me." Adrien rolled his eyes. Adrien! THE Adrien Agreste rolled his eyes! Alya couldn't believe it.

"Then it's settled. We expose Lila." Alya declared. "Meeting adjourned." 

The class left the school. 

\- 

Marinette couldn't believe it. The class knew Lila was lying! They really knew! Tears slid down her face and her mouth curved into a smile. Tikki zipped from her purse again. 

"Wow, Marinette! Alya saw everything!" The words sunk in. 

"Oh my _gosh ,_ Tikki! What if she saw you!?! Then Master Fu would-" She froze. She had forgotten he was gone. After Chloe's Miracle Queen stunt, Hawkmoth had left the Guardian no choice but to leave the miracle box to Marinette. But Chloe had been trying to change for the better and had apologized to Marinette for her bullying for all those years. 

"If she saw me, I'm confident you could spin it somehow!" Tikki chirped. 

"You're right. I'm Marinette!" Marinette sang as she went to collect her stuff. She, too, left the school.


	4. Chapter 4: A good reporter always checks their sources.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire finds proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what I was doing with this chapter, and thank you all for the support!

Alya flopped onto her bed, her books sprawled across her bedroom floor.

"What now..?" She muttered to herself. "How can I get hold of Ladybug..?" 

At that moment, there was a knock on her window. "Who could that be?" 

"Ladybug!" Alya squealed. "Speak of the angel!" 

"The one and only!" Ladybug grinned. "Are you free right now?"

"O-of course!" Alya said. "Why, what's the occasion? Is there an..." She lowered her voice. "Akuma?" Ladybug laughed and shook her head.

"Luckily for me and Chat, no." Her smile fell from her face. "But I need to clear up some things concerning one Lila Rossi." She rolled her eyes. 

"Oh... A-about that, I know she's a liar and my class are planning to expose her. I actually need to interview you and take your statement, if you wouldn't mind?" Alya enquired. 

"Sure, I was here for that. Marinette told me all about this, she heard you while you and your class were talking." Ladybug smiled, jumping through the window. 

"Darn it, I still need to apologize." Alya froze. "How do you know Marinette?" 

"I-uh-I- she told me about Lila Rossi when she came to College Francois Dupont!" Ladybug stuttered. "Y-yeah!" 

"Ohh, ok." And that was that. "Now about that interview..." Alya said, whipping out her phone camera. "Sit over there please!" 

"Sure." They were both in position now. 

"Hey Ladybloggers!" Alya began. "I'm here with the one and only, _Ladybug!_ So tell me, dear superheroine, what brings you here?" 

"Well, Alya! I need to clear up some things about Lila Rossi, my supposed best friend according to her." 

"Oh, _do tell_! What could you possibly have to say?" 

"Lila Rossi is **not** my best friend. It's one of her delusions. She is a **liar** that I have absolutely no business with." 

"So she lied to everyone?" 

"Yes, she did."

"Anything else you'd like to say?"

"Me and Chat Noir have reason to believe that she is currently aiding Hawkmoth." Alya froze for a moment, but pressed on.

"How so?"

"During the event of Oni-Chan, Lila pretended to be hurt so Chat Noir would leave me defenseless and alone. And she may have made a deal with Oni-Chan to stop pursuing one Adrien Agreste in exchange for her life and helping her defeat me."

"So Lila Rossi might be aiding a terrorist _and_ is lying to everybody?" 

"Yes."

"Well, you heard it here first! Ladyblogger out." The camera shut off.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Alya admitted.

"Your viewers had to know." Ladybug shrugged. "I have to go. Bug out!" And she zipped through Alya's window. Alya saved the video and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Jagged Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jagged Stone corrects a lie.

Chloe knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" Called a voice.

"It's Chloe! I need to speak with Jagged Stone. P-please." It had hurt Chloe to say please, but she was getting better. 

"Why?" 

"A liar has been going around telling people that Jagged wrote a song about her and that she saved his kitten." 

The door swung open and revealed Penny Rolling, anger clear on her face. 

"Get in there." She ordered. Jagged needs to hear this, **now .** " 

"Thanks." Chloe went inside, her goal clear to her. All she had to do was interview Jagged Stone.

"Penny! I'm busy-" Jagged said as he looked up from bathing Fang. "What do you want, Bourgious?" He asked. 

"I need to interview you. Somebody claims to know you and I know for a fact that she doesn't." Chloe said, crossing her arms. 

"Sure." Chloe waltzed over to a chair, removing her phone from her pocket. 

"Hello Paris! I'm here with Jagged Stone." Chloe began, waving at the camera. 

"Glad to be here, Chloe."

"So, Jagged. Is it true that you know a Lila Rossi?" 

"No, actually. I don't have any connections with a Lila Rossi."

"Oh? She claims that she saved your kitten and you wrote a song about her."

"First of all, I've never had a kitten - Penny's allergic and they're mundane animals. Second, how old is she?"

"15."

"It would look wrong for a man in his mid thirties to write a song about a 15 year old girl. I'd be slaughtered by the media! Not rock'n roll at all!" 

"Thank you Jagged. Anything else to say?"

"Don't believe such lies. And whoever you are, Lila, you'll be hearing from my lawyer. That's all I have to say."

"Bye Paris!" 

"Rock on!" And the camera shut off. 

"Perfect, thank you!" Chloe said, leaving the hotel room. "You're gonna get what you deserve, Lie-la." 


	6. Chapter 6 : Already know you hate her when you let her go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien confronts his father and Gabriel realises.

Adrien Agreste grumbled as the Gorilla pied up at the mansion. He had to persuade his father. 

"Natalie. I need to speak with my father, urgently." Adrien said.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, but your father is very busy..." She said. "But you can make an appointment-"

"What kind of father needs his **son** to make an appointment to see him!?" Adrien growled, already taking for his father's office. 

"Adrien, please wait-" Natalie pleaded, the Gorilla already following behind. But Adrien had burst open the door. A blob of purple zipped behind Gabriel, but Adrien took no notice, blinded by rage.

"What is the meaning of this, Adrien?!" 

"The meaning of this?!" Adrien yelled back. "The meaning of this is that you need your son to **make an appointment to see you! What kind of father are you?!** " That had struck something in Gabriel, he noticed, because he saw hurt flash across his face before returning to the annoyed look he had before.

"I'm a busy man, Adrien, you know that-" 

"Busy my foot. You made time to make Lila your model!"

"Because I saw something in her-"

"You mean you saw **lies** in her, right?!" 

"What?!" 

"Lila is a **liar** who gets way too **touchy** with me!" Adrien showed his father his arm. There were nail marks and a bit of nail polish which Lila usually wore. "This girl is way too clingy and lies with every breath. But you were too busy **neglecting** me to realise that, right?!" 

"Adrien, I-" 

"Save it. Fire her." There was a pregnant silence in the room. 

"I will." 

"Good." And Adrien went to his room.

\- 

"Wow kid, I didn't think you could yell at your father like that!" Plagg grinned. 

"Neither did I. And he actually _listened_ to me, Plagg!" Adrien was over the moon. "Goodnight, Plagg."

"Night, kid." 

-

"Nooroo, am I really neglecting Adrien by being Hawkmoth?" Gabriel asked the purple kwami. 

"Well, you've hurt his friends quite a lot and you do ask him to make appointments to see you, so..."

"Maybe I... I should move on from Emilie. I don't win these battles, even facing them myself..." 

"Maybe you should, Gabriel."

"In that case..." Gabriel plucked the brooch from under his tie and gave it to Nooroo. "I think I need to focus on healing this family." Gabriel took the peacock miraculous and waited for Duusu to appear then gave the miraculous to him. 

"Woohooo! I'm free! Thank you, Gabriel!" Duusu said. 

"I need to focus on Adrien and I. Goodbye, both of you."

"Goodbye, Gabriel." The kwamis left.

Gabriel collapsed into his office chair. 


	7. Chapter 7 : It's going down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila gets exposed.

Lila smiled smugly as she entered the classroom. She'd already planned out a story for the class. They'd eat it right up. Nothing would go wrong.

"Hey guys, guess what I did yesterday!" She began, waiting for the class to turn their heads with eager looks. They _did_ look at her but with bored expressions. 

"What do you want, Lila?" Alix asked. 

"W-why are you being so mean, Alix?" She hiccuped, burying her face in her hands. Of course, they'd yell at Alix, right?

"She means ,Lila, what do you want?" Nino didn't even look up from his phone. 

"What happened to you guys?" Lila sobbed. "I thought we were f-friends?" 

"What happened?" Alya rose from her seat. "What happened is that **you threatened my best friend and have been lying to us!** " Alya began stalking towards Lila who took a step back the closer she came. She was backed against the wall, an accusing finger pointing at her chest. 

"D-did Marinette tell you that?" Lila asked, eyes wide. 

"No, Alya recorded it." Adrien spoke up, his voice low. "Max?" 

"I'm on it. We have proof that you, Lila Rossi, have been lying to us." Max brought up the video of Lila threatening Marinette. 

"I-I-..." 

"That's not all. The Ladybug and Jagged Stone interviews." Lila was shocked. 

"And Lila?" Adrien brought a letter towards her. She tore into it. 

"Fired?!" She shrieked. "No! No!" Where was an akuma when you needed one?! 

A notification popped up on every phone. From the News Station. Max immediately played it. 

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Today, we are pleased to inform you all that Hawkmoth had stepped down from villainy." That was all they needed before the class erupted into cheers. All but one. Marinette stood in the doorway cheering too. 

"You!" Lila shrieked, stalking towards her. "You ruined _**everything!**_ **This was supposed to be my empire!** " She charged for Marinette. 

But Marinette simply flipped her on her back. 

"Ooooh!" Was heard in the classroom. 

"Watch it." 

"By the way, now that Hawkmoth isn't a threat, do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir will reveal their identities?" Adrien and Marinette looked panicked. 

"Maybe." They said in unison. 

\- 

Ladybug ran across the Parisian rooftops. She sat down. 

"M'lady." Chat Noir sat beside her. 

"Nice to see you, Chaton." 

"So, are we gonna reveal our identities to eachother?" 

"I did say we could after. But let's go somewhere more private." They ran across the rooftops again and landed in an abandoned warehouse.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

They opened their eyes slowly.

"Marinette?!"

"A-a-adrichat? Chatdrien? ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR?!" 

"Are you.. Disappointed?" He asked quietly.

"Never, Chaton. Are you disappointed?"

"No." 

"With your permission?" She closed in the gap between them. 

"Gladly." Their lips pressed together. 

"So, how are we gonna explain this to Alya and Nino?"

"Say 'We realised we were meant to be.'"

"Sure. Race you back?" Marinette said.

"You're on!" 

"Spots on!"

"Claws out!" 

-

"Wow, Plagg." 

"They're always gonna be together, Sugar cube." 

\- 

"Ooooh!" Rose squealed as Marinette and Adrien walked into the classroom hand in hand.

"We got together last night." Marinette beamed.

"How?"

"We just realized, I guess." Adrien looked at Marinette and pecked her on the cheek.

"Where's Lila?" Marinette asked.

"We told Mr Damocles and he called her mum. She got expelled."

-

"Son. I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you. But we can spend more time together."

"I'd like that, Father."

Natalie smiled.


End file.
